Two Complete Opposites
by Raye Sun
Summary: Sequal to The Trouble With Being A Hanyou. Inuyasha and Kagome have had twins, but when one is lost and believed dead, they grow up apart, one in Tokyo and one in the Feudal Era. Can these two complete opposites learn to trust eachother? -Complete-
1. Chapter 1: Good News, Bad News

**Authors Note: **After a lot of consideration, I decided to write the sequel to my story The Trouble With Being a Hanyou. I have to apologize to those of you who like Saru and Asano because they won't be the main characters in this story. Don't worry, they'll still show up but I've decided to create two new characters who will be the main focus of this story.

Disclaimer: You know, writing this is really a pain but I have to or I'll get sued so here goes, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, it is the property of the very talented Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter One: Good News, Bad News**

Saru sighed as she walked home from school. It had been a year since everyone had found out what she was but she still got strange looks from people on the street. Luckily, Myiko had stuck by her the whole time and that gave her the confidence to try her best. It wasn't easy though, the other students either made fun of her or ignored her completely and she had a feeling that the bad grades she was getting on her tests had nothing to do with whether the answers were right or wrong. Finally, fed up with the stares she jumped to the rooftops and continued her walk home from there, at least she knew the birds wouldn't stare at her. She reached Asano's school and jumped down to the entrance where kids were waiting to be picked up. The kids gasped when they saw her land and most of them slowly backed away. Asano came out from the crowd and they walked away. "Why'd you do that?" he asked "They already think I'm a freak, I don't need you jumping down ten stories and giving them heart attacks." "Sorry." she answered. Personally, Asano didn't really care about that, he'd had a rough day and had to take out his frustration somewhere. Their lives hadn't exactly been easy lately but they were slowly getting better. Inuyasha's gym almost went out of business from lack of costumers but they finally started trickling back in. Kagome had nearly been fired from the Kindergarten because of all the complaint letters received by parents of the kids. However, since Kagome wasn't a hanyou, they had nothing on which to prosecute charges.

Saru and Asano arrived home to see their parents sitting together on the sofa which was strange since Inuyasha should still be at the gym. Kagome smiled when she saw them and instructed them to have a seat. "There's something I need to tell you, Um... How do I say this... We're gonna have a new edition to our family." Saru's eyes widened, "Mom, do you mean..." Kagome nodded, "I'm pregnant." Saru squealed with joy at which point Inuyasha and Asano covered their ears, "That's great Mom! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged her mother who sighed with relief, that was easier than she thought it would be. She was delighted when she found out that she was pregnant but that delight soon turned to worry when she realized what kind of life the baby would have. At least Saru and Asano had been given a chance at a normal childhood before they were discovered but the new baby would have to grow up among the stares and ridicule.

Kagome was in pain, that much was certain. She breathed heavily as the contractions became more intense. "Come on Kagome push." Sango was delivering the baby since no doctor in Tokyo would agree to assist in the birth. Kagome screamed again and wished desperately that it was all over. With one last push she heard crying and smiled. Sango announced happily, "It's a girl!" Kagome was relieved that it was over but something was wrong, she was still having contractions. "Looks like it's twins Kagome!" Oh no, not more! Kagome was exhausted but with a few more pushes she managed to get the other baby out. "It's another girl!" Sango handed Kagome the twins and she hugged them to her. They were beautiful, they had Inuyasha's golden eyes and white ears and Kagome's black hair. They were also completely identical. Inuyasha was surprised when he heard two cries from inside the hut and rushed in followed by Saru and Asano. Asano saw that they were girls and groaned, "Not more girls!" Saru giggled, "I guess this means you and Dad are officially out numbered!" Kagome smiled, "Their names are Sakura and Raye." Then she drifted off to sleep.

Two Years Later...

"Ready or not, here I come!" Asano turned around and set about finding his sisters. He was tempted to try and sniff them out but he had promised he wouldn't. Asano sighed, with all these trees around it would take forever to find them. The Higurashi family was on a routine trip to the feudal era and the twins had insisted on playing hide and seek. That would have been easy but there was just one catch, he wasn't allowed to try and find them by scent and his hearing had been dulled by the cotton stuck in his ears. Therefore, he was forced to look for them using normal human senses.

Sakura and Raye giggled as they ducked behind a bush. "He's coming." Raye whispered. "How do ya know?" Raye smiled at her sister, "I smelled him." "But that's cheating!" Raye shrugged, "So? I'm gonna go hide somewheres else." Sakura scowled at her sister as she went further into the forest. She never could play hide and seek fairly, she liked winning too much. Sakura wasn't like that, she'd made a promise and she would keep it. She stayed crouched behind the bush when Asano peaked his head over the top, "Found you!" "Awwww...." Asano looked around, "Where's Raye?" "She smelled you and went that way." She said pointing into the forest. Asano sighed, "I thought I told you two to stay together." Sakura hung her head down, "I'm sorry..." Asano smiled and put Sakura on his back after taking the cotton out of his ears, "Don't worry, we'll go find her." He sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Raye's scent.

Raye ran through the trees giggling, they wouldn't find her and then she'd be the winner! Suddenly she had to stop when she came to a river, "Oh man..." Mommy and Daddy had always told her never to cross the river because that's where the forest border ended. Raye bit her bottom lip and thought, it wouldn't be for that long, besides she wanted to win. She jumped onto a rock in the center of the river and then jumped again to the other side. With a smile she ran forward but was soon stopped. Before her was a huge demon, at least it was huge to Raye since she was only two. It looked at her and bared it's fangs ready to gobble up it's next meal. Raye screamed and ran back the way she came.

Asano was continuing through the forest at an even pace when he heard the scream. Sakura gasped, "Raye!" Asano picked up speed heading as fast as he could towards the scream. He stopped at the river to see Raye on the other side in front of a demon. She kept backing up but soon she was against the river bank and had nowhere left to go. Raye looked back at the demon and tears welled up in her eyes. The demon lunged forward and Raye fell backwards into the river. Asano quickly dropped Sakura and finished the demon with one blow. He rushed down the side of the river, Raye was screaming for all it was worth and trying desperately to keep her head above water, "Asano help me!" Asano dove forward into the river and swam towards Raye. He'd almost reached her when a sight ahead made his heart stop. It was a waterfall. Frantically, he swam harder and harder trying to get to his sister but he was too late. With one final yell Raye went over the edge and it was all he could do to grab onto a tree branch to stop himself from following her. He dragged himself out of the river and collapsed onto the ground crying. He lost her... How could he lose her like that... Sakura who had taken off after her brother caught up with him just as he collapsed on the riverbank. She went up to him, "Asano, where's Raye?" This only made Asano sob harder. How would he ever tell Mom and Dad...

After returning to the village with only one twin in tow they had sent out a search party. Asano wanted to go but Kagome insisted he stay at the hut and rest. Inuyasha looked around the bottom of the waterfall frantically searching for his daughter, "Raye! Raye!" Suddenly her scent came to him and his eyes brightened as he set off after it. Down by the water Inuyasha picked up a piece of Raye's kimono and clutched it tightly. Then he did something he hadn't done since his mother died, he cried.

**Authors Note: **Well how is it? Make sure to let me know! I'll write the next chapter after I get three reviews so push the little blue button!


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Authors Note: **Well I didn't get any reviews sniff but decided to continue anyway. Please review I'm begging you! If I don't get any reviews then I'll just give up and leave this story as is!

Disclaimer: I own my pets, DVD's and PS2 games that's all

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

Magaru leaned on his cane for support, he was getting on in years and couldn't walk without it anymore. Despite the pain in his legs, every day he took a walk along the river, it calmed his nerves. It was still early and most people weren't out of bed yet but Magaru was wide awake as he always was. The air was chilly and his head filled with thoughts of the hot breakfast that would be awaiting him when he returned home to his wife. Beef stew with mushrooms and... Huh? There was something pink floating in the water against the riverbank. Magaru hobbled over to take a closer look and saw a small girl. But this wasn't any ordinary girl, she had white dogs ears on top of her head and small fangs could be seen through her open mouth, tiny claws graced the ends of her fingers. He leaned down and put his head against her chest and heard a heartbeat, she was alive. Her breathing was shallow and her pink kimono was ripped on the edge. Magaru knew she was part demon but even so, she was only a small child and he couldn't just leave her there. With much difficulty, he managed to pick her up and carry her back to his hut.

At first Magaru's wife was skeptical about having a hanyou in the house, after all it could be trouble, not to mention what the other villagers would say. However her opinion of her changed quickly and she would grow to love the girl. Raye's head was killing her, she couldn't remember a thing about what had happened except a whole lot of water. She was called Raye, she knew that, but she couldn't recall anything else. Yet there seemed to be another presence that should have been there but wasn't. Someone who had always been with her and she knew she missed them greatly but she couldn't remember who it was. Raye opened her golden eyes to find herself staring at a wooden roof. She groaned a little as she sat up. An old woman rushed over to her side, "Oh your awake little one. You should stay lying down." Raye shook her head, "I'm ok." The woman smiled, "What's your name?" "Raye." "Oh that's a pretty name. You can call me Taiya. Where did you come from?" Raye looked down, "I-I don't know." Taiya put a had on Raye's shoulder, "That's ok, you probably just bumped your head. My husband said he found you in the river. I'm sure you'll remember soon. In the mean time you can stay here." Raye smiled, "Really?" Taiya nodded, "Of course."

4 years later...

Raye ran. A giant demon had attacked the village. Granny Taiya and Grandpa Magaru were dead. She cried, they were gone... she tried to protect them but she wasn't strong enough. All those years, they had taken care of her, comforted her when the villagers taunted her and called her a monster. She never did remember what had happened in the first two years of her life but she had learned to live with it, except for that hole where she knew someone she was very close to should be. Out of all things, she wished she could at least have remembered whoever that was. She could hear the screams, smell the blood in the air, it was sickening, she had to get away...

In Tokyo...

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sakura, Happy Birthday to you!" Sakura leaned forward and blew out the candles on the cake that read: Happy 13th Birthday Sakura! Everyone in the room clapped as her Mom started to cut the cake, it was chocolate her favorite. Sakura smiled, everyone she cared about was here. Her Mom and Dad, her Uncle Sota and her Grandma, Her big sister Saru with her husband Koroshi along with their 3 year old son Akeru, three of her closest friends and her big brother Asano. Asano smiled down at her but she could tell it was a forced smile. He always tried to look happy and cheerful on her birthday but it always reminded him of Raye, after all these years he still blamed himself for what had happened. After they finished eating the cake, they opened the presents, a sweater from mom, new training gloves from dad, cd's from her friends, a new walkman from Saru and Koroshi with a drawing done by Akeru taped onto it, school supplies from grandma and a new dvd from Asano. She thanked everyone for their gifts and two hours later, everyone but mom and dad and grandma had gone home. (They already were home.) Saru lived in the Feudal Era with Koroshi and his family and Asano rented an apartment on the other side of town.

Kagome walked through the living room picking up wrapping paper when she noticed a small stuffed bear. Picking it up she realized it was Akeru's, she should return it. With the bear in hand she headed for the door when Sakura came into the room, "Where you going mom?" "Akeru left his bear here, I was going to return it. " Sakura walked up to her, "I'll do it mom, I don't mind." "Are you sure? Well, okay, be careful." Sakura took the bear and headed to the well, "Don't worry, I will!" Jumping down the well, the familiar flash of light came and she looked up to see a clear blue sky. She climbed out of the well and headed toward the village. Numerous villagers greeted her as she walked by and made her way to Saru's house. She knocked on the door and when Saru answered, Sakura held out the bear, "I think you forgot this." Saru took the bear and hugged Sakura, "Thank you Sakura. You want to come in for a while?" Sakura shook her head, "I should get back or mom will worry." Saru nodded and waved goodbye as Sakura made her way back towards the well.

Sakura was walking along the forest path when she passed a man who jumped back from her, "It-It's you! Stay away from me you demon!" Then he took off running. That was strange, he must have been from another village because everyone in Saru's village knew her. But that still didn't explain why he seemed to recognize her. Curious, she decided she would come back tomorrow and follow the path he had come from to check things out. I was summer so after a good nights sleep she would have all the time she needed to look.

Sakura had told her parents she was visiting Saru for a week or two, she knew they would never approve of her going through the wilderness chasing a silly hunch but it was something she felt she had to do. Packing her bag she jumped down the well once again. This time she went the opposite way from the village following the way the man had come from. It would have been hard going for a human but for her it was pretty easy, all the demons she came across were minor and easily taken care of but she saw no sign of someone who may look like her. At last, after five days of traveling she saw a small village in the distance. "Get out of here you filthy hanyou!" Sakura looked around but it didn't seem that whoever yelled was addressing her. Suddenly she saw a flash of dark blue go by her and the smell of food. Whoever it was had just stolen food from that village, she was going to find out who.

Raye ran through the village and slashed the door of the store house, taking as much food as she could carry she sprinted away with the villagers running after her. Smirking, she looked back at the pathetic humans, they would never catch her. After the old couple had died, she tried to fit in with the village but of course they wanted nothing to do with a hanyou. Finding her own way to survive she now lived in the forest away from the ridiculing mouths and the cruel stares of the humans. She didn't really need the food she had stolen, she merely did it for kicks and to teach those humans a lesson for how they had treated her. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with the food she would have noticed the young girl she ran past and the fact that the girl followed her.

Jumping up into a tree, she started munching on her food when the scent of demon came to her. Looking down, she almost dropped her food, standing below her was a girl that looked exactly like her down to every last detail. For what seemed like hours the two just stayed there staring at each other not believing their eyes.

**Author Note: **Well I hope you liked it! Remember to review or this story will not be continued! If everyone who reads this trusts someone else to review then I'll never get any feedback! My writing's not that terrible is it? It's really not that hard, just push the little blue button at the bottom of the page!


	3. Chapter 3: The Mix Up

**Authors Note: **Thank you sooo much to those of you who reviewed! At least I know I'm not a total failure!

Disclaimer: Nope Inuyasha is not mine sniff

**Chapter Three: The Mix Up**

The two just stayed there staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, Raye blinked and scowled at Sakura, "Yeah, whaddya want?!" Sakura was taken aback by her rudeness but decided to ignore it, "Um, how come we...." Raye was getting annoyed, "How come we what?! Spit it out already!" Sakura frowned, "Well we look just like each other." Raye looked away, "I see no resemblance." Sakura raised an eyebrow, she was kidding right? They were identical! "Um, you know, you really should give that food back. It's not right to steal." Raye jumped out of the tree and got right in Sakura's face, "Oh and who's gonna make me, _you_?! Yeah right, whatever, I'm outta here." Raye took off further into the forest. Sakura was tempted to follow her but she figured she should return the food first. Gathering the food, she left it by the village entrance so someone would find it. Normally she would've returned it herself but she decided against it in case they mistook her for the other girl. It was starting to get dark so Sakura decided she would set out tomorrow to find that girl. Sitting down by a fire, she laid her head against a tree and thought about her encounter. That girl had sure been rude, what was her problem anyway? She'd have to be blind not to see their resemblance! It sure was weird that there was a hanyou out there that looked just like her, the only person who could, would be...Raye! Could it be? But that was impossible! Her parents had told her that Raye was killed when she went over a waterfall, they wouldn't lie to her about something like that. Still, she had felt some sort of connection with the girl, like the moment their eyes met some gaping hole inside her was filled. She _would _find that girl tomorrow and she _would _talk with her.

Meanwhile Raye was sitting in the top of her favorite tree feeling very confused. Who was that girl? She'd told her she didn't see any resemblance but that was just to make sure she knew who was in charge. She'd noticed that the two were completely identical, there was no doubt about that. Now Raye just had to decide what she was going to do about it. She could either confront the girl or run. Confrontation was more her style but that could turn out one of two ways, either the two just talked or they would start fighting. Talking really didn't appeal to Raye, she was much more hands on than that but she didn't want to fight the girl either. She couldn't understand why she felt this way, sure they looked alike but that was no excuse not to slash her to bits! Yet, she felt that she would rather do anything than fight her. This left only one option, she had to run. It had to be tonight, the girl would probably come looking for her in the morning, but if she left now then she would have a head start on her. Jumping down, she took of at top speed through the trees. She had no idea that she was headed straight in the direction of Saru's village...

When morning rolled around, Sakura woke with a wide yawn. She opened her eyes to find spears and arrows pointed at her. Startled, she jumped to her feet, why hadn't she smelled them? She must have been more tired than she thought. One of the men with a spear stepped toward her, "It's over Raye, now you pay for stealing from our village all these years!" So that girl was Raye! Her sister was alive! One problem, the villagers thought she was her and they were prepared to shoot! Sakura put her hands up, "Listen, I'm not Raye. My name is Sakura. Raye is my twin sister. If you just let me go, I'll find her and make sure she never steals from you again." Someone in the crowd fired, pinning her sleeve to a tree, "Nice try you filthy half breed! Nothing you say can save you!" The villagers aimed and prepared to fire when the leader of the group raised his hand. He had seen the fear in Sakura's eyes, something that Raye would never let show even if she was faced with death. He had a feeling she might be telling the truth but his followers would never let her go so he did the only thing he could think of to save her, "She will not die here. We will take her with us to the village and imprison her." Many of the villager shouted in anger and complained but they soon realized that imprisonment might be worse than death. Two of the stronger men carried Sakura none too gently into the village.

After five days of traveling, Raye came to another village. She smiled and decided this would do for the time being. Running at top speed, she entered the village to see what they had in their store house. The villagers were yelling at her to stop, no surprise, they always did that but this time someone was chasing her and they were fast! Escaping into the forest, she ducked behind a grove of trees only to find her pursuer looming over her. It was a hanyou woman, from her scent she seemed to be around thirty and she was scowling at Raye, "What are you doing Sakura?! Are you crazy?!" Raye didn't know who this Sakura was but she sure as hell wasn't gonna let some lady push her around, "What's it to you?! Why should you care about what I do?!" The woman sighed and picked up Raye by the back of her kimono, "I don't know what's wrong with you Sakura but your attitude is way out of control! I'm taking you back to mom and dad now so they can deal with you." Raye squirmed as hard as she could but the woman's grip held tight. Raye stared at her with confusion when they came to a clearing with a well in it, and she decided this lady had to be completely crazy when she jumped in with Raye in tow.

Sakura was not having an easy time. She was chained up so tight she could barely move let alone think of a way to escape. Sometimes villagers would walk by and pelt her with stones. The children had made a game out of who could get the highest score, 10 points if you hit her head, 5 if you hit her stomach, and 1 point if it hit anywhere else on her body. Sakura was a hanyou and so the stones didn't do much damage but her back was searing with pain from cattle whips that the adults had decided to try out on her instead of the cattle. She was outside and exposed to all kinds of weather, she was fed but not very much and the food wasn't exactly fresh. At night after all the villagers went to sleep she would hang her head and cry. She knew eventually her family would get worried and come to look for her, but she didn't know how long that might take. She hated being prosecuted for crimes she didn't commit but she had little choice, the villagers actually believed she was her sister and nothing she could say would convince them otherwise. The only thought that kept her going was the hope of escape or rescue that would lead to her seeing Raye again...

**Authors Note: **Well they're in a bit of a pickle aren't they? If you want to know what happens next then click the review button. I'll only write the next chapter after I get three more reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: A Friend Made and A Family Fo...

**Authors Note: **Well I got three reviews! So like I promised, I'll continue the story. After this chapter, I'll wait for another three reviews before continuing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own their kids.

**Chapter Four: A Friend Made and A Family Found**

Raye was hauled out of the well and into a small hut that had somehow appeared around the well. At this she stopped struggling and took a good look around. She couldn't ever remember being here before but the scent was strangely familiar. The hanyou woman stepped out of the hut and Raye was once again astounded. She stared at all that was around her in confusion. How could a trip down a well change the world around her? It just didn't make sense. "Hey lady, where are we?" The woman looked at her strangely, "We're home of course. And what's with this 'Lady'?" Raye frowned, "Well I figured I'm being pretty polite. There are a lot of other things I could call some complete stranger who grabs me, takes me down a well, and brings me to this weird place that smells like smoke!" The lady looked at her with concern, "Complete stranger? Sakura, are you feeling alright? Did you hit your head?" Raye pushed her way out of the woman's arms and took up a fighting stance, "Look, I don't know who the hell Sakura is, but I'm not her! Now you better take me back before I rip you to shreds!"

At that moment Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the house to see what the yelling was about. Kagome walked towards Raye but stopped when Raye turned to her with her claws erect, "Not one more step human or I'll kill you!" Kagome's eyes widened, "Sakura, what's wrong with you?" Raye growled, "How many times do I have to tell you people, I'm not Sakura!" Inuyasha stepped forward this time, "If you're not Sakura then who are you?" "None of your business! What do you care?!" Raye looked around frantically, she came here through that well, so maybe she could go back the same way. Raye made a dash for the well house but was stopped when Inuyasha barred her way. Raye growled, "Get outta my way! Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" With that, Raye jumped back down the well.

Inuyasha was nursing the wound on his arm, she had got him pretty good, there was a long gash all the way down his left arm. Kagome was close to tears, "What's wrong with her?! Why did she attack you?!" Inuyasha touched Kagome's arm, "There's only one explanation, that wasn't Sakura." "Well if that wasn't Sakura then who was it?! She looks... Raye!" Inuyasha nodded, "That's right. It had to have been Raye." Tears clung to the corners of Inuyasha's eyes as he was flooded with happiness. Their daughter was alive! Raye was alive! finally Sakura can... Sakura! She was supposed to be with Saru! If she wasn't with her then where was she?!

Back in the village...

"Come on you filthy half breed! Own up to what you've done!" One of the village men was harassing her again. He held a whip in his hand and his arm came down again followed by a horrible pain on her back. She was tempted to cry out but she'd decided that she would never give them the satisfaction. She saved her crying for nighttime when there was no one around to hear her. "Please!" she yelled, "I'm not Raye!" Once again the whip came down, "Liar! Take responsibility for your actions!" So it went, this happened at least three times a day. That, and the rocks that were constantly thrown at her left her body battered and bruised. One night as she was sitting there crying, a small boy came up to her. She didn't recognize him, he definitely wasn't one of the kids that threw stones at her. She immediately stopped crying, not even this kid would know how much she was hurting. He walked up to her and reached out. Sakura cringed back waiting for the strike to come but it never did. The child laid his hand gently against her cheek and looked up at her with... pity? He reached into his kimono and brought out a juicy ripe apple. Sakura's mouth watered, she hadn't had anything fresh for days. He held out the apple and let her take a bite. For a few minutes he stood there letting her eat the apple, never saying a word. When she was finished, he threw away the core and sat down in front of her. For a long time, he said nothing, only stared and Sakura did the same. Finally, he spoke, "You're not Raye, are you?" Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm not. My name is Sakura. Thank you for the apple." the little boy smiled, "Sure. My name's Kekeru." Sakura nodded, "Nice to meet you Kekeru. Um, I don't suppose you could untie me?" He shook his head, "I'm really sorry, but I can't. If I did then they'd know it was me." "How would they know that?" He looked down at the ground, "Because, I'm part demon too. I may not look it, but I can read people's minds, I know if they're lying. That's how I knew you weren't Raye. No one in the village knows except my mother and the headman, and he only keeps quite because my mother pays him. But I know I would be his first suspect if you suddenly went missing." Sakura smiled at the boy, "It's ok, I'm sure my family will come for me soon. You know, you're really lucky to be able to live among humans like you're one of them." "Maybe, but it's also really hard keeping this secret inside me. I feel like I'm hiding in shame of what I am." Sakura was about to respond when he stood up, "Well I better get going before my mother notices I'm gone. I'll come back tomorrow night." With that, he disappeared around the corner of a hut.

In Tokyo...

Kagome made preparations, she packed her yellow bag full of anything they might need, then she called Asano. He arrived at the house in five minutes having used his speed to get to the shrine. Then Kagome, Inuyasha, Saru and Asano jumped down the well. On the other side Inuyasha, Saru and Asano could tell that it hadn't been long since Raye had left the area. Saru took off towards the village to inform everyone of what had happened and the rest took off in the direction of Raye's scent. They finally found her sleeping in the top of a tree. As quietly as he could, Inuyasha jumped onto the branch and grabbed Raye's kimono. Raye woke with a start, "What the hell?! Hey, lemme go!" Raye swiped at Inuyasha with her claws but he held her at arms length and all she managed to do was spin around in the air. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and deposited her on the ground, "Don't even think about running pup." Raye looked at him with anger, "Who're you calling pup?! Who do you think you are?!" Inuyasha returned her stare with one just as powerful, "I think I'm your father, you'd better show some respect." Raye took a step back, the anger flooding out of her eyes, "Y-you're lying, I don't have parents. Grandpa Magaru and Granny Taiya told me they found me by the river, they wouldn't lie to me." Asano stepped forward and hung his head, "That was my fault, we were playing hide and seek and you wandered off. A demon got you and you fell in the river. I tried to catch you but, then you went over the waterfall and... please forgive me." Asano started to cry, "It was all my fault." Kagome put her arm around his shoulders and tried to sooth him, "It wasn't your fault, don't say that." Then she looked up at Raye, "Please, we don't expect you to believe us but it's true. You are our daughter, and right now your sister needs your help." Raye looked very unsure but she could tell by their scent that they were indeed her parents. She frowned, "Sakura, right?" Kagome nodded, "She's your twin, and she's missing." Raye nodded, "I saw her, by the village I used to live in. If she hasn't come back then the villagers probably caught her." Inuyasha who had been standing off to the side spoke, "And what would they do to her?" Raye hung her head with guilt, "Well, if they thought she was me, they probably killed her." Kagome gasped, "But why?!" Raye bit her lower lip and didn't say a word. Inuyasha was the one who figured it out, "You've been terrorizing that village." Raye nodded, "They treated me lower than dirt when I lived there, I only did it to pay them back." Kagome looked at her with immense disappointment, what kind of person had her daughter become? Inuyasha walked away and Kagome followed him, "Where are you going?" "Where do you think, to find Sakura. There's a chance that she's not dead so I'm going to look for her." Kagome stopped him, "I'm coming too." Asano ran up to them, "And me." Raye stood back from them looking at her new found family, "I'll guess I'll come too, there's no way you guys are gonna find it without me." She walked to the head of the group with a look of annoyance on her face but Kagome knew that was just for show, Inuyasha used to be the same way, in fact he kind of still was. Kagome smiled and the four of them set of through the forest.

**Authors Note: **Well, hope you liked it! Remember, I won't write the next chapter until I get three more reviews so just click the little "Go" button at the bottom of the screen!


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue and Loss

**Authors Note: **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got this new computer game and it had me completely hooked! Anyway, I'm back now so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Saru, Asano, Raye, Sakura and Kekeru.

**Chapter Five: Rescue and Loss**

Sakura sat chained up as usual. She'd been that way for almost two weeks now and she wondered if her family would ever come find her. A smell was carried through the air and Sakura smiled, it was Kekeru. She saw the little boy walk up to her, this time he had a bowl of stew. He was unusually silent and wouldn't meet her eyes. Sakura finished the stew, "What's wrong?" Kekeru sniffed, he was crying, "I-I'm scared. M-My mother's gotten sick. Also I... I think something's happening to me." Finally Kekeru looked up and Sakura saw that his eyes had turned a light purple color. "Who in your family was a demon?" Kekeru sat down, "My grandmother." Sakura looked at Kekeru, he seemed so much more helpless tonight then he had before, "Well, maybe your demon powers are starting to grow." Kekeru started to sob, "B-But I don't want them to! If this keeps up, everyone will know what I am!" Sakura tried her best to comfort the boy, "It's alright, it's all part of who you are. Has anything else happened?" Kekeru didn't say anything, he simply pointed to the empty stew bowl that was lying on the ground. Suddenly, the bowl started to shake, then slowly it rose about six inches off the ground and settled back down. Sakura watched with amazement, "Wow! I wish I could do that!" Kekeru smiled, "Thanks. But, what am I gonna do? Someone's bound to notice my eyes." "Well, I guess you'll just have to try not to look directly at anyone. As for your mother... pray that she gets better. I will too." Kekeru stood up, his eyes brimming with joy, "Thank you Sakura."

It was midday and Sakura was getting a break from the abuse since everyone was eating lunch. Then, the men standing guard at the village entrance let out a cry, "Demons!" People stepped outside, all of them first glancing at Sakura, then realizing it wasn't her the yelling was about, they started towards the entrance. "Outta my way you damn humans! I can smell her blood! What have you done to her?!" Sakura broke out in a smile, it was her father! They'd finally come to rescue her! Inuyasha made his way through the crowd knocking over any human who got in his way. He stopped in front of Sakura and took in the full extent of her injuries. Slowly he approached her and broke the chains. Sakura stood up to hug him but her legs gave out under her. The weeks without proper food and the injuries had taken their toll on her. Inuyasha bent down and let her grab onto his back, then he ran out of the village into a forest clearing.

Kekeru was one of the few who didn't run when the men yelled that there were demons. He knelt by his mothers bedside holding her hand. Her breathing was very shallow and her fever kept getting worse. He removed the cold cloth from her head and dipped it into a basin full of water before replacing it. "Mother, please, please get better." Her eyes flittered open and she cupped his cheek in her hand, "Kekeru... I'm sorry. Please, take care of yourself. I love you." Her eyes closed and seconds later her hand fell limp. Kekeru eyes filled with tears and he cried, "Mother... Mother, please don't go! No!" He crumpled onto the ground and cried himself to sleep.

Sakura was lowered to the ground and Asano and her mother came over to her. Kagome gave her a hug, "Oh sweetie, are you alright?" Sakura nodded, "I'm ok mom." It was then that she noticed the other person in the clearing. Raye walked towards her and stopped a few feet away. She eyed her up and down, looking at her injuries then sighed, "You know, if you'd just run away this wouldn't have happened." Sakura frowned, "Well if you hadn't attacked that village so often this also wouldn't have happened." Raye smirked, "Whatever, at least you didn't die on us." Sakura smiled before drifting off to sleep. Raye walked away and settled down against a tree, "Well, I don't hear a thank you for gettin' you guys here." Inuyasha walked over and hit Raye across the head, "Learn some manners." "Inuyasha, sit!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground much to the surprise of Raye. Asano laughed, "Wow mom, you haven't done that in a while."

Sakura woke up when she felt someone approaching. Inuyasha, Asano and Raye were also alert. Sakura recognized the smell, "It's Kekeru!" Kagome looked to her daughter, "Who's Kekeru?" "He took care of me when I was tied up. He's my friend. He's also part demon." Kekeru finally stumble into the clearing and fell to his knees, "I found you! Thank goodness! Please, please take me with you wherever you're going!" Sakura's eyes widened, "Kekeru, your mother..." Kekeru started to cry, "She's gone."

**Authors Note: **Well that it for now, sorry it's so short. As usual I'll wait for three reviews before continuing. Please tell me if you think I should focus more on Sakura and Raye or if I should continue with more about Kekeru.


	6. Chapter 6: Training and Decisions

Authors Note: Please forgive me for not updating sooner! I had a lot going on and when I did have the time, I couldn't think of what to write. I was suffering a major writers block. But I'm back now so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same thing, I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah...

**Chapter Six: Training and Decisions**

They'd been traveling for almost a week. No one really spoke except Kagome to check on Sakura and Inuyasha and Raye when they argued. Kekeru stayed at the back of the group with his head hung, and Sakura walked beside him to keep him company, but he still didn't speak. Asano spent his time glancing at Raye and smiling, sometimes he would open his mouth to say something but closed it when the words eluded him. The group was happy, sort of. They'd found Sakura, and Raye after all these years but Kekeru's situation and silence seemed to affect them all. Inuyasha did his best to ignore it, Raye was staring to get twitchy, if he didn't talk soon, she'd lose it! Kagome kept glancing at the boy with pity and Asano did the same. Sakura tried many times to start a conversation but he never answered her.

One night, the group was sitting around a fire. Kekeru sat in silence with his head hung as usual. Raye was staring at him with a scowl on her face, "That's it! I can't take it! Look kid, If you're not gonna talk then I'll have to make you!" With that, she crossed over to where he was sitting, picked him up, and dragged him into the forest. Kagome stood up to try and stop her but Inuyasha held her back. Sakura and Asano stared into the trees hoping their sister wasn't being too harsh on the boy.

Raye deposited Kekeru at the base of the tree and held his chin so he was forced to meet her eyes. There was a bit of fear in his eyes but the sorrow almost masked this completely. "Look, I know you miss your mom but you can't not talk for the rest of your life, you hear me? So you better get over it and wise up to what's around you! If you don't pay attention some demon might come and try to eat you!" Kekeru's eyes started to brim with tears but he prevented them from falling and managed to glare angrily at Raye. Raye returned his gaze with one twice as strong, "You're gonna have to get a lot tougher! Life's not fair and you just gotta deal with it! Just because something bad happens doesn't mean you're allowed to give up! Now stand up!" Raye walked about ten feet away and took up a fighting stance, "Let's see what you got, defend yourself!" At first, Kekeru did nothing and took the blows that were dealt to him. Raye could see he'd needed a little time so until then, she made sure she didn't hit him too hard. Finally, Kekeru got angry, he couldn't take it anymore. Raye came running at him and when she was about two feet away, Kekeru held up his hands and pushed her back with his mind. Raye grinned, "Now that's more like it. We're done. You can defend yourself just fine but you need to learn some offence too. We'll continue tomorrow. Come on, let's get back." Raye turned to walk back to the camp. Kekeru stared at her in confusion, finally realizing that all she said was true. Although, she could've said it a bit nicer but nice wasn't really in her nature. Feeling much better, Kekeru smiled and followed Raye.

Their daily training sessions continued for another week. Kekeru wasn't very strong so most of the time, he would levitate a branch or rock to fly at Raye. Eventually, he started to attack her with punches and kicks as well. Sometimes Sakura would come and watch. She smiled when Kekeru managed to get a hit and cheered him on. One night, Kekeru sent a rock flying at Raye. She dodged it as usual but Kekeru used this opportunity to attack. He ran forward and managed to kick her in the stomach. Raye was caught by surprise and fell backwards. She looked up to find Kekeru standing over her with a smirk on his face. "Not bad kid, not bad at all."

They were almost at the village, it was morning and they would be able to reach it by the afternoon. Everyone felt the impending problem, what to do with Kekeru. They could take him back with them, but helping Raye make her way around in the future would be hard enough. On the other hand, they could leave him with Saru, but they didn't know how he would feel about spending his life with people he'd never met before. Kekeru looked at them all in confusion, he hadn't been told about where Sakura and the others lived, but he probably wasn't expecting to go five hundred years in the future. Reaching the village, the went to Saru's house and knocked. Saru opened the door to find her family smiling at her, except for Raye who still wasn't too happy about her little trip she'd taken with her, and a young boy around eight of nine looking at her with piercing violet eyes. Sakura ran forward and hugged her sister who returned it deeply. "I was so worried about you, are you okay?" Sakura smiled, "Jeez, you sound like mom." Sakura turned to Kekeru, "This is Kekeru. Kekeru, this is my sister Saru." Kekeru bowed, "Nice to meet you." "Well, he's certainly very polite. I guess you haven't spent much time around my father." Inuyasha yelled, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Kagome laughed, "Some things never change..."

That night, after the kids had gone to sleep, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Asano, Saru and Koroshi sat around a fire which had been reduced to smoldering embers. The dim light cast a dark shadow on everyone's face. They had to decide where Kekeru was going to live. Kagome spoke first, "I don't know if he'll be comfortable in the future, we'll have a hard enough time getting Raye adjusted." Miroku nodded, "That's true. He seems a nice enough boy, we could always look after him." Koroshi shook his head, "That's up to Kekeru, after all, he really doesn't know us that well. He also seems very attached to Sakura and Raye." Asano looked over to him, "Yes. He spends almost all his time with them. I'm not sure he'd want to leave them so soon." "It seems to me," said Sango, "that this really depends on what he wants. We should ask him to choose." Saru spoke, "But if he chooses to go to the future, we have to make sure he's fully aware of what he faces there. Plus, he'll have to be registered, and once that happens, he'll be an outcast. It won't be easy." Inuyasha stood up, "Easy or not, if that's what he chooses then we'll have to respect that choice. We'll ask him tomorrow and then head home."

Authors Note: Hoped you liked it! Here's where you get to vote, I need to know if you think I should have Kekeru go to the future or stay with Saru so I can focus more on Sakura and Raye. I'm really undecided on this so please let me know. I'll wait for a least three reviews before updating but it probably won't be until after the holidays.


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping and School

**Author's Note: **I'm so upset! I only got one review! I've had no choice but to use that one vote and send Kekeru to the future. I WILL NOT continue this story without getting at least three reviews after this chapter. So if you like this story even a little please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own all the characters you don't recognize from the show. You can use them but not without my permission!

**Chapter Seven: Shopping and School**

Kekeru sat outside next to the river that flowed by the village. He trailed his hand into the cold water, his violet eyes reflecting the sadness that he felt. His mother, the only person who ever loved him, was gone. The people he was with now were nice enough but he had only been with them for a few weeks and still felt like he didn't really belong. A shadow fell over the grass next to him and he looked up to see Kagome smiling at him. "Kekeru, I need to talk to you about something. You see, you can come to our home with us if you like but it's a little... different from here. It may be hard to believe but my family and I live 500 years in the future." Kekeru just nodded. Kagome looked at him strangely, "You don't find that strange?" He shook his head, "I can tell you aren't lying. Besides, I've known all along you weren't from this era. I'm sorry for intruding, but you see, I can read minds so..." "I see... then you know all about it. You do understand that if you came with us, you'd be exposed as a hanyou. Does that bother you?" Kekeru nodded, "A little but, I've been hiding for so long, it might be nice to be able to live without that weight on my shoulders." Kagome was surprised that he was being so calm about this, after all, he was going 500 hundred years into the future. An era that he'd never heard of, let alone been to. I would be great change for him, yet he acted as if they were going around the corner. "So, you'll come with us?" Kekeru smiled at her, a sad smile but one filled with hope. "Yes. I think I will. If you'll have me, that is." "Of course we will! We'll leave in few hours, I'll go tell everyone."

Two hours later they all stood outside the well ready to go home. Kekeru had a look of anticipation on his face and Raye was a little nervous. Her last trip to the future hadn't exactly been enjoyable. The smells were so much different there, the air smelled claustrophobic, like smoke and there weren't nearly as many trees. She liked it much better where she was but one look at her father told her that if she didn't come willingly, he was more than welcome to drag her down the well himself. Kagome jumped in first followed by Asano and then Sakura. Kekeru went next and Raye stood at the edge of the well with a look of disgust on her face. "Move it pup." Inuyasha pushed her in and she fell down the well with a yell. Inuyasha jumped in last.

Inuyasha came out of the well and was met with a very angry Raye, "What'd you do that for?!" Inuyasha smirked, "You were takin' too long pup." Raye growled, "Don't call me that! I'm not a little kid anymore!" "Feh, you're still a kid to me pup." Inuyasha walked out of the well house and into the sunshine. Raye growled again but tolerated it. She walked outside and was immediately met with the same smells as before. The smoke and exhaust was the strongest but there was the smell of flowers. She looked around to find that since she'd been here last, the cherry blossoms had bloomed and the walkway of the shrine was covered in a soft carpet of pink. Sakura smiled and twirled around as the blossoms fell around her. Raye raised an eyebrow at her twin, she must really like cherry blossoms. She glanced over at Kekeru who was staring at everything in sight. All these new things were a big change for him. "Come on! Let's go inside and get you settled." Kagome yelled from the doorway. The group followed her inside. "Sakura, why don't you take Raye to your room, she can stay in there. Kekeru, follow me. I'll show you where you'll be staying." The four of them walked up the stairs and turned opposite ways at the end of the hall.

Inuyasha fell onto the sofa with a sigh, "I swear, Raye really needs to learn some manners." Asano just laughed, "You know, she reminds me of another certain hanyou. One with a temper just as bad." Inuyasha glared at him, "Watch it pup." Asano just laughed again. Mean while upstairs, Sakura and Raye were having a little argument. "You actually sleep here?" Raye looked around with disgust at the pink walls and flowered bedspread. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Raye sighed, "I guess it'll have to do, pink's just not exactly my color. So, where's my bed?" "Uh, well, you see, we don't have one for you. We'll go shopping today for one." Raye looked confused, "What's shopping?" Kagome had taken Kekeru to the guest bedroom. It was pretty plain but that was just fine with Kekeru. He didn't really like a room too cluttered. He set his bag on the bed and looked around, "Thank you." Kagome smiled, "You get settled in and later we'll go shopping. We have to get a bed for Raye and you both need new clothes, not to mention a school uniform."

About half an hour later, after Asano had gone home, the rest of them piled into the car and headed toward the mall. Inuyasha spoke up from the front seat, "Why exactly do I have to come?" "Because, we'll need someone to carry all the bags. And you're the strongest one here." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha sighed, "Asano was lucky he got out." They arrived at the mall and first went to the furniture store. After looking around for an hour they finally found a bed. Kagome paid for it at the counter and they took it into the back so it could be picked up later when the group was ready to leave. They left the furniture store and walked over to the department store. Raye was getting very aggravated, everyone kept staring at them. Kekeru was the only other one who seemed to have noticed. The others just waked along as if there was nothing wrong. Sakura turned around and saw Raye glancing angrily at the people who were staring at them. She fell back and walked between Raye and Kekeru, "Don't worry about it. Like I said, you're not going to find acceptance right away. Most of all, don't do anything rash, if you do, we'll all get in trouble. We're only allowed to live normally because we promised we would never attack humans." Kekeru looked down at the floor and continued walking. Raye scowled, "Fine." Sakura smiled as they entered the next store.

Inuyasha hated clothing stores, he was forced to wait for hours while Sakura picked out clothes for Raye and Kagome took care of Kekeru. Finally, four hours and three hundred dollars later, they headed back to the furniture store to pick up the bed. Inuyasha carried the bed back to the car where it was strapped onto the roof and the bags were put in the trunk. They reached the shrine just as the sun was setting. Tomorrow was bound to be interesting, Raye and Kekeru would have to go to school for the first time...

Raye woke up the next morning to a blaring sound. A small box next to Sakura's bed was blaring and beeping. She picked it up and turned it over trying to find a way to turn it off. The sound was really hurting her ears. Finally she got fed up and threw it on the ground before stomping it into oblivion. "Hey! My alarm clock! What are you doing Raye?!" Raye looked up and saw Sakura sitting up in bed with an angry look on her face, "It wouldn't shut up!" Sakura growled, "It's not supposed to! It's supposed to wake you up in the morning!" Sakura sighed, "Come on, we gotta get ready. Mom put your uniform in the closet." Raye stepped over the mess of gears and wires on the floor and opened the closet. She pulled on her uniform, "What's this school thing about anyway?" "Well, it's where kids go to learn." Raye smirked, "Well then, I don't have to go. I'm not a kid." Sakura pulled her shirt over her head, "Yes you do. You legally have to be in school until you're sixteen." Raye growled, "Fine."

Kekeru's eyes slowly opened when he heard a knock at the door. Stepping out of bed, he opened the door to find Kagome smiling at him. She held up some papers, "The paperwork came in. You'll be going to school today so you'd better get ready." Kekeru nodded and walked over to his closet to get his uniform out. After he tightened his shoelaces, he headed downstairs and was met with the smell of breakfast.

At the table, Inuyasha and Raye were gobbling down ramen like there was no tomorrow while Sakura and Kagome daintily ate scrambled eggs. Ten minutes later, everyone was finished and Sakura walked over to a drawer. She took out a pin in the shape of a letter H and pinned it to her shirt. "What's that for?" Raye asked. "All registered Hanyou's have to wear these or else they could be confused with dangerous ones." Kekeru's eyes met the floor. He was hoping that if he didn't make eye contact with anyone, he'd be able to pass as a human. But with that pin, everyone would know. Sakura pined the same H on Raye's shirt and then Kekeru's before handing the last to Inuyasha. Kagome stood up, "I think I'll drive you guys to school since it's your first day." Everyone went out the front door. Inuyasha headed to the bus stop and the rest of them piled into the car. Kagome stopped first at Kekeru's school and walked him in. She returned to the car five minutes later and drove to Sakura's school. Sakura took Raye in and Kagome drove to the kindergarten she worked at.

"Come on Raye!" Sakura was fuming at her sister. Raye had stopped in front of the school and was staring wide eyed with her mouth hanging open at the huge building. "We're gonna be late! And we still have to get you signed in at the principal's office!" Raye snapped out of her stupor and followed Sakura into the building. They were making their way down the hallway when two girls ran up to them. "Sakura! You're back! Uh... Did you get cloned?" Sakura smiled at her friend, Tarima was completely into science and loved science fiction movies. She was the younger sister of Saru's best friend Myiko which was the only reason her parents let her hang out with Sakura. Her other best friend Yura was just staring at Raye and Raye was getting a little annoyed. Yura's parents were strongly against any contact with the hanyou family but Yura was able to hide the fact that Sakura was her best friend. "Will you quit staring at me?!" Yura jumped back at the earsplitting yell and glanced at Sakura. Sakura sighed, "Tarima, Yura, this is Raye, my sister." Yura eyebrows raised, "I didn't know you had a twin sister." "Well I do. We thought she had disappeared when we were two but it turns out she was alive the whole time. I was gone so long because we went to find her." At that point the bell rang and Tarima and Yura went to class as Sakura led Raye towards the principal's office.

Kekeru made his way down the hallway looking for the room he was supposed to be in. The routine with the other students was always the same, four things would happen. First: They looked at him questioningly because they didn't recognize him. Second: They noticed the "H" pinned to his shirt. Third: They looked him up and down trying to find physical differences. Fourth: They noticed his violet eyes and slowly backed away. Kekeru sighed after the seventh person followed this exact routine. He looked over the next door and then at the paper in his hand. This was the room. He knocked and the door was answered by the teacher. She smiled at him sweetly, "You must be Kekeru, wait here for a minute." She walked back into the classroom, "Class, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Kekeru Higurashi." At the name Higurashi the students started mumbling to each other. Everyone knew that was the name of the hanyou family. Was this boy a hanyou as well? "Come in please Kekeru." Kekeru nervously stepped into the room and forced a small smile, "Hello. It's nice to meet all of you." The mumbling continued throughout the classroom. The teacher silenced her students, "Ahem! Kekeru you can sit next to Darien. Darien, please raise your hand." A boy in the second row from the back raised his hand and Kekeru sat in the empty desk beside him.

Sakura and Raye were sitting in class when an announcement came over the loud speakers, "Attention teachers and students. There has been a demon attack a few streets over form here. For your safety, you are required to proceed swiftly but calmly to the shelter. Please don't panic. This is just a precaution." The students started talking rapidly before the teacher calmed everyone down, "Quickly everyone, follow me!" The students filed out of the classroom and headed to the shelter below the school. Raye looked at Sakura, "What's this all about?" "There's a demon attacking. Whenever that happens they have us go to the shelter were we wait until it's over." "What?! Are these humans cowards?! Come on let's go get that demon!" Raye took off down the hallway heading toward the exit. "Raye wait! What are you doing?!"

**Authors Note: **Well, that's it for now! I WILL NOT continue this fic unless I get at least three reviews so please tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8: Fights, Wounds, and Confssion...

**Authors Note: **I really apologize in the delay. My bird died a few days after I posted the last chapter and I was a little depressed for a while. I've gotten over my heartbreak enough now to continue writing. I dedicate this chapter to my bird Sammy. I'll miss you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter Eight: Fights, Wounds, and Confessions**

"Raye wait! We're you going?!" Sakura rushed after her sister. She found Raye at the school entrance pulling on the door that said "push". Sakura put a hand on her shoulder and whirled around to face her, "We can't go out there! We could get in big trouble!" Raye growled, "Why the hell not?! I've been itching for a challenge lately and this is as good a time as any! Besides, if we don't do anything, who will?!" Sakura gazed calmly at her, "Calm down. There's nothing we can do. We're not allowed outside now. All the students are to report to the shelter where we'll be safe." "You coward! What are those humans gonna do?! Shoot at it with those gun thingies?! You know that won't work! We're the only ones who can beat that demon so let's go!" Sakura was about to make another excuse when she realized Raye was right. There was no way the police would be able to take down that demon. As much as she didn't want to, Sakura saw no other option, "Fine. Let's go." She pushed on the door and the two of them ran towards the demon smell.

Kekeru was huddled in the shelter with the other students. His school had been near the attack too and all the teachers had evacuated the students to the shelter. Kekeru was sitting a safe distance away from the others as he wasn't completely comfortable around them yet. A boy with red hair strode up to him with a cocky look on his face, "I bet that's one of your cousins out there or something right? Or is it your Daddy? What happened? He get a parking ticket or something?" Kekeru growled under his breath but ignored it as best he could. The boy smirked while thinking to himself, 'This kid's not so tough. He's just some purple eyed freak! I bet his mama just screwed around with demons for fun!' Kekeru snapped when he heard that thought. He stood up and faced the boy, "She did not! Take that back right now you bastard!" The red haired boy backed away. Not only was he frightened because he realized Kekeru could read his thoughts, but Kekeru's eyes had started to glow as his rage mounted. The boy Darien who he sat next to in class put his hand on Kekeru's shoulder. Immediately Kekeru repressed the urge to attack at sat on the ground with a growl. "That wasn't smart. Raima's the one in charge around here. If you pick a fight with him, you pick a fight with about a hundred of his closest friends too." Kekeru looked over at Darien and nodded.

They were getting closer, Raye could smell the demon stench in the air. Reaching the scene, the saw it was a giant snake demon. The police were firing at it but the bullets just bounced off the snakes hard scales. Numerous priests and priestesses were trying to subdue the demon but they couldn't get close enough for their sutras to have any effect. Raye smiled, "Feh, that's the big bad demon? What a weakling!" Raye jumped towards the demon with Sakura on her heels, "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" Both of them attacked in unison. The attack tore into the snake's scales creating a large gash. "Heh, he's a little tougher than I thought." Raye said to Sakura. "You there! Hanyou! Stay out of this!" They turned around to see a police chief yelling at them. "You kiddin'?! We were able to wound it! More than you could do!" Sakura could see the man wasn't up for an argument at the moment. She stepped between him and Raye, "We're very sorry for intruding. But please let us help. I know we can beat it." The chief took a step back, "Fine. But don't expect us to rescue you if you get yourselves caught!" Raye smirked, "Don't worry. That'll never happen." She jumped up and made for the snakes head. Her sisters sudden movement caught Sakura off guard and it took her a few seconds to register and go after Raye. By then it was too late. Raye had jumped for the back of the head but the snake was able to smell her and turned around. Raye tried to dodge the oncoming attack but it was hard to maneuver when you were in the air. She managed to lean to the right a little but the snake's fang was able to pierce her in the side.

Raye fell to the ground with her hand on her side trying to stop the blood flow. Sakura ran over to her sister, "Raye! Raye, are you ok?" Raye forced a small smile, "What, this? It's just a scratch." Sakura faced the demon, "Let's get it!" Raye smirked, "Now you're talkin'! Blades of Blood!" "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" The two attacks combined and hit the giant snake in the same spot as the previous attack. With a loud hiss, it fell to the ground in hundreds of pieces. A police officer was running up to the two girls, "Somebody get the paramedics!" The medical team rushed over to Raye. She stood up and pushed them away, "Go away! I'm fine! I don't need some humans taking care of me!" She staggered out of the crowd and ran for the shrine. Sakura followed her, it was pretty easy to catch up with her since she wasn't running at full speed thanks to her injury.

Finally the two of them reached the shrine and Raye went inside to the bathroom. Removing her shirt, she took a towel and ran it under the faucet before pressing it against the wound. She grimaced as the cold water seeped into the gash. Sakura was standing in the doorway, "Why didn't you let them help you? They're trained to bandage wounds." Raye whirled on her sister, "I can take care of myself! Besides, it's not like I've never been injured before! This little scratch is nothing!" She removed the towel and placed it under the faucet again. "Well, it certainly doesn't look like nothing." Raye growled, "Just leave me alone will you?! I said I can take care of myself!" Sakura sighed, "You know, you live here with us now, but I get the feeling you still don't think of us as your family. Whether you accept it or not, we are your family. And we'll always be here for you no matter how rotten you act. Personally, I think you've been pretty ungrateful. We've given you everything and more and you still won't let us in! Mom and Dad were so happy to find you, not to mention Asano! Do you know that every day he blames himself for your disappearance? No matter how many times Mom and Dad told him that it wasn't his fault, he never listened. When you came back, it was the very first time I'd ever seen him smile! Though I can't imagine why! You're just an ungrateful little brat!" Sakura had been expecting a fierce comeback but Raye just stood there leaning against the sink with her face down in the saddest expression Sakura had ever seen. Raye cracked a sad little smile, "You're right. I've been selfish and stubborn and I have the world's most rotten personality. I'm not used to people taking care of me. For so many years I've been on my own. I learned to block out my emotions because I thought that if I did, it would be impossible for me to get hurt by them. After Granny Taiya and Grandpa Magaru were killed, I was devastated. They were the only ones who ever treated me like I wasn't a monster. I was six when it happened. And all I did was run away. I couldn't protect them. After that, no one in the village would have me. So I lived in the forest and trained myself to get stronger. I guess you could say I became pretty cold hearted. I trusted nobody but myself because I knew that no one would ever accept me. Then you guys came along. For the first time in years, there were people who cared about me for just being me. I didn't want to let you in because I knew that if anything happened to you, I'd be hurt again. I just didn't want to go through that a second time."

Sakura stared in shock at her sister. Never before had she heard Raye with so much emotion in her voice, so much grief. Sakura started to feel incredibly guilty for snapping at her like that. Apparently Raye noticed this too, "Don't look like that. You were completely right. I was the one who was being a jerk. And don't apologize either. Thanks to you, I finally got that huge weight off my chest. Now, where do you keep the bandages?" Sakura pulled the mirror open and removed the bandages from the medicine chest behind it. After using some alcohol to clean the wound, she wrapped the bandage around Raye's waist. "So now that we're being completely honest, can I ask you something?" Raye winced as she sat down on her bed, "Sure." Sakura smiled, "Can I borrow that red top we bought you yesterday?" Raye nearly fell over, she definitely wasn't expecting that! "Uh, sure, why not. But, if you liked it so much why didn't you just buy one yourself?" "Why pay money for another shirt when I can just borrow yours?"

Half an hour after the students had been ushered into the shelter, they returned to their classes. Apparently the demon had either been destroyed, captured, or severely wounded. From the lack of noise outside, Kekeru decided it was one of the first two. The teacher continued her lesson as though nothing had happened. Demon attacks were not that uncommon and the people here had learned to live with them. All through the lesson, the red haired boy Raima was staring angrily at him, as if daring him to make a move in front of the teacher. Kekeru was not going to be intimidated and tried his best to ignore him. Although after school let out, that was no longer a possibility. "Yo, purple freak!" Kekeru growled and refused to meet Raima's eyes. "Just keep walking." Darien said. "Try to ignore him." Kekeru nodded and made his way to the front gate. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" Raima was standing ten feet in front of Kekeru blocking the gate. He also had a dozen other boys behind him. Kekeru smiled, "What's the matter Raima? Can't fight your battles without a bunch of other guys backing you up?" Raima returned the smile, "Battle? Just try it. You attack me and they'll have you locked up in jail along with the rest of your freak family!" Kekeru growled, "Then what do you want?" Raima's smile grew sinister, "Isn't it obvious? I thought you could read my mind? You can't attack me, but I can attack you." With that, all of them rushed Kekeru. He easily dodged all of their pathetic attempts at punches and kicks. Five minutes later, they were all on the ground panting from the effort and Kekeru didn't have a scratch on him. "Kekeru!" Kekeru looked up to see Sakura and Raye waving at him from the sidewalk. He turned back to Darien who was staring at the boys looking very impressed, "See you tomorrow!" He turned and followed the twins back to the shrine.

Dinner that night was interrupted when Kagome announced that she'd gotten a very interesting phone call today, "So Sakura, Raye, where exactly did you run off to today? Your school called and said that you missed the second half of the school day." Sakura bit her bottom lip, she was hoping that Mom wouldn't figure out that they had sort of played hooky. Inuyasha stopped shoving ramen into his mouth long enough to speak, "You took care of the snake demon, right? How's that wound doing Raye?" Kagome's eyes widened, "Wound?! You got hurt?!" Raye looked up from her plate, "Don't worry, it stopped bleeding hours ago." "Yeah, but not enough to hide the smell. If you plan on fighting demons, and you don't want anyone to know, you should clean up better afterwards." Kagome stared angrily at her husband, "Inuyasha! Is that all you have to say?! They could've been killed!" Inuyasha shrugged, "Kagome, they're not little pups anymore, they can decide things for themselves." The rest of dinner continued on in this manner. Luckily, Kagome seemed so preoccupied with yelling at Inuyasha that she seemed to have completely forgotten about the two girls skipping school.

**Authors Note: **Well, that's it for now. As usual I'll wait for three reviews before updating. hope you enjoyed it and I'll try not to take so long getting the next chapter up.


	9. Chapter 9: The Last Fight

**Author's Note: **This will be the last chapter sniff. I really hope you all liked this story. I had a lot of fun writing it. Sorry it's so short!

Disclaimer: If you haven't memorized this after nine chapters then you definitely need to have your head examined.

**Chapter Nine: The Last Fight**

The next few days continued without incident and Raye's wound was all but healed. Sakura and Raye sat at a table in the cafeteria with Tarima and Yura. Tarima was talking excitedly, "I hear there's this new sci fi movie coming out about an alien invasion! It's supposed to have great special effects!" Yura and Sakura sweat dropped. They definitely weren't into sci fi nearly as much as Tarima was. An announcement came over the loud speakers, "Sakura and Raye Higurashi, please report to the Principal's office." Yura gulped, "What did you do?" They shrugged and headed out of the lunch room.

When they reached the office, they were stunned to see two police officers waiting for them. One was the chief from the day before. He bowed, "I came to apologize for my rudeness the other day. Also, to ask for your help. A demon has attacked the west side of Tokyo. If you can defeat it as you did that snake demon, you'll be greatly rewarded." Raye raised an eyebrow, "Rewarded how?" "You will no longer have to wear the Hanyou badges. Nor will anyone in your family. You won't have to register anymore and will have all the rights of a human citizen. If you can help us whenever a demon attacks, we give you this." Sakura's eyes brightened and she smiled. All her life she had waited for an opportunity like this. Raye, sensing her sister's excitement, agreed.

Sakura and Raye ran towards the site of the demon attack. They had been informed that Inuyasha had also received the proposal and was already fighting. They arrived just in time to see a giant moth shoot poison at their father. He dodged it easily but the constant attacks prevented him from getting any closer to the demon. The girls ran up to their father. Raye spoke first, "We'll keep it busy! You go for it when it's distracted!" Inuyasha nodded and stepped back to let them get at it. The two jumped in unison, their attacks perfectly synchronized. They were making a little headway but not enough to make a difference. Inuyasha ran around the back and came at the moth with Tetsusaiga, "Wind Scar!" The moth was disintegrated. Sakura jumped up and down, "Way to go Dad!"

The fight was over and as promised the police revoked the hanyou law. The family was once again sitting down to dinner. Raye was eating with the same table manners that Inuyasha had. Which consisted of food getting thrown everywhere and very little of it ending up in her mouth. "Hey Mom, pass the salt." Everyone froze. They were all staring at Raye and Kagome's eyes were tearing. Raye paused, "What? Is there something on my face?" Finally Kagome wiped here eyes, "Y-You called me Mom." Raye shrugged, "So? That any reason to stare at me like that?" They ignored her and continued staring, "I said QUIT IT!" The table burst out into laughter which only made Raye angrier. Although after she calmed down she started to laugh as well.

**Authors Note: **Sorry I know it's the worst ending in the world but I really wanted to finish this! I seriously couldn't think of anything else to do with these characters. Now that this story's finished, I can concentrate on the other story I'm working on. It's called Souta's Secret. I has nothing to do with either of my stories and is just something that popped into my head. It'll be posted really soon so be sure to check it out!

Little Summary for Souta's Secret: Souta's most guarded secret is about to be revealed. Kagome's powers are growing and he can no longer hide what he is...


End file.
